DI ATAS SEBUAH JEMBATAN
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Suka duka, tangis tawa, sedih bahagia, dan semuanya. Emosi itu seperti warna. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru. Namun tentangmu hanya ada putih. Dan begitu kau pergi, hidupku jadi hitam


**Di Atas Sebuah Jembatan**

Suka duka, tangis tawa, sedih bahagia, dan semuanya.

Emosi itu seperti warna. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru.

Namun tentangmu hanya ada putih. Dan begitu kau pergi, hidupku jadi hitam.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, PWP, Hinata's PoV, dll.

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

Bosan. Sunyi. Aku sendirian. Aku kesepian. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berjalan. Melangkah tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hanya ingin sekedar berjalan. Dan akhirnya aku menuju ke taman tempat kita biasa bermain bersama. Ada sebuah danau kecil di sana. Kita sering duduk di dermaga berdua, sambil mencelupkan kaki kita ke dalam air dan mengayuh menciptakan gelombang. Namun saat ini hanya ada aku seorang. Kulihat airnya begitu tenang. Andai hatiku juga seperti itu. Hhh..., andai saja...

Aku pun terus berjalan, menyusuri danau dari tepian. Ingin menyeberang. Penasaran. Kita tak pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Tidak berani, pun tidak diijinkan. Namun aku benar-benar penasaran. Apakah di sana tamannya lebih indah? Apakah di sana bunga-bunga lebih cerah? Ataukah mungkin gazebonya lebih megah? Apakah di sana aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Jika iya, bolehkah aku datang ke sana dan berlari mengejarmu? Lalu memelukmu, erat...? Aku terus saja berjalan dengan hati dipenuhi sejuta pertanyaan.

Ada sebuah jembatan. Hei? Sejak kapan ada jembatan di sana? Aku tak merasa pernah melihat jembatan itu sebelumnya! Jembatan itu unik. Berpagar kayu dilapisi cat putih dengan bentuk indah, sedikit melengkung ke atas. Tidak terlalu pendek, tapi juga tidak terlalu panjang. Sebuah jembatan sederhana tapi tampak kokoh berdiri di atas riak air danau yang sedikit bergelombang diterpa angin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat. Sedikit berlari walau lambat. Menuju ke jembatan itu. Aku ingin menyeberang. Aku tak peduli walau aku tak diijinkan. Aku penasaran. Aku ingin ke seberang. Siapa tahu aku bisa tenang. Dan siapa tahu juga, aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Entah mengapa, hatiku bilang aku pasti bisa bertemu denganmu jika aku menyeberang.

Sejenak aku bimbang. Saat ini di depanku sudah terbentang jembatan itu, tapi tiba-tiba aku ragu. Entah mengapa, ada rasa takut. Ada rasa kalut. Nyaliku tiba-tiba menjadi benar-benar ciut. Namun rasa ingin tahuku seakan meraja. Selain itu, ada sekeping rindu membara. Aku ingin ke sana.

Akhirnya aku mantapkan hati. Aku jejakkan kaki dan melangkah pasti. Aku siap menyeberang. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku tak menoleh ke belakang. Perlahan aku berjalan hingga akhirnya aku sampai di puncak lengkungan, tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan. Tampak ada seseorang berdiri di sana. Seorang pria. Aku kenal dia. Dia dekat denganku. Paling tidak, hatiku merasa begitu. Dialah yang kurindu. Dialah dirimu.

SKIP

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

"Hei," suara baritonmu menyapaku. Terdengar lembut seperti denting dawai gitar yang dipetik dengan melodi bertempo andante.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kuhentikan langkahku. Saat ini kau berdiri satu meter di depanku, menghadap ke arah danau dengan kepala menoleh ke arahku. Sejenak kemudian, kaualihkan kembali penglihatanmu ke danau. Pandanganmu lurus ke depan. Menatap tajam pada kilauan air sebening kristal. Sayang kosong. Hanya sekedar menatap saja. Lalu aku pun ikut memandang ke arah tatapan matamu yang bening itu. Mencari, dan mencari. Apa yang sebenarnya kau amati dengan begitu jeli.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku kepadamu, canggung dan ragu.

Kau hanya diam. Masih saja hanya memandang. Namun di sudut bibirmu terukir seulas senyum tipis. Teramat sangat tipis, tapi aku tahu kau tersenyum. Kemudian kau menoleh lagi kepadaku. Memandangku, menatap tajam ke dalam mataku. Dan ukiran di wajahmu kini semakin mengembang. Membuat tatapan sang elang terasa begitu lembut sekarang. Senyummu sehangat cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang. Itulah mengapa aku merasa tepat sekali bahwa namaku adalah Hinata.

Matamu begitu bening, sebening air danau ini. Membuatku merasa seperti bercermin, karena aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri. Tatapanmu begitu dalam, mungkin lebih dalam dari danau ini. Namun jelas sekali kau resah. Kau menatapku penuh rasa gelisah. Apa yang kau cemaskan? Dan akhirnya aku tenggelam. Bukan ke dalam danau, tapi ke dalam pesona wajahmu yang tampan. Membuat jantungku berdebar semakin kencang karena gundah. Dan akhirnya, aku mengalihkan pandangan. Jengah.

"Aku sedang merenung," jawabmu kemudian, lirih.

Mendengar suaramu, aku kembali menoleh ke arahmu. Memandang wajahmu. Kau memalingkan muka, kembali memandang ke arah danau.

"Merenung tentang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Kembali seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipismu. "Entahlah...," jawabmu singkat, datar.

Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun aku sendiri, tak tertarik menanyakannya kembali. Aku hanya diam. Mataku terpejam. Ingin kunikmati sejuknya angin yang bertiup lembut membelai rambutku.

"Tadi, kau mau kemana?" tiba-tiba kau bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku ingin menyeberang, aku ingin ke sana...," jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah seberang jembatan.

"Untuk apa ke sana? Apa kau tahu di sana itu apa? Apa yang ingin kau cari di sana?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan darimu meluncur bagai peluru yang ditembakkan berulang-ulang.

Aku terkejut. Memandangmu tak percaya. Kau tak pernah begitu banyak bicara kepadaku sebelumnya. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau begitu ingin tahu? Apa pedulimu kepadaku?

Lama aku terdiam. Tanpa kujawab sekalipun, aku tahu kau pasti mengerti. Aku yakin itu. Entah bagaimana, aku percaya kepadamu. Mungkin karena aku sendiri juga merasa, kau percaya kepadaku.

"Di sana, tidak ada yang istimewa. Jika kau berpikir ingin ke sana karena kau bosan di sini, atau kau mencari ketenangan dan ingin lari dari sini, lupakan saja..., kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa selain kecewa...," ujarmu tanpa jeda.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tak terima dengan kata-katamu.

"Kau ke sini, meninggalkan hal-hal penting yang harus kau lalui. Kau ke sini, hanya karena ingin lari dari realita yang sedang kau hadapi. Benar, kan? Pulanglah," lanjutmu menjelaskan, kemudian mencoba menenangkanku.

"Tidak, aku ingin ke sana. Rumahmu sekarang di sana, kan? Aku ingin ke rumahmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku rindu padamu, teramat sangat merindukanmu, apakah kau tahu? Pernahkah kau merasakannya?" tanyaku meradang.

Kau hanya tersenyum mendengarku bicara. Bahkan bisa kudengar, kau sedikit tertawa kecil. Namun sejenak kemudian, kau menghela. Memejamkan matamu, dan menghembuskan nafasmu perlahan. Kemudian kau menatapku. Tajam. Begitu dalam. Namun sangat lembut, sangat menenangkan.

"Kau tidak usah merindukanku lagi. Aku di sini. Aku tak pernah pergi. Kau tidak usah memikirkanku lagi. Jadi sekarang pulanglah," kata-kata itu melayang-layang di depan telingaku, menari-nari seakan mengejekku.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, aku benar-benar ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Aku mohon ijinkan aku ikut pulang denganmu," pintaku mengiba.

"Belum waktunya. Kau masih dibutuhkan di sini. Teman-temanmu, sahabat-sahabatmu, adikmu, ayahmu," ujarnya memberiku pengertian.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kembali. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Ajak aku pulang, aku mohon...," aku pun kian mengiba.

Akan tetapi kau malah tersenyum. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu berbalik, memunggungiku, dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku!" pekikku tertahan. Kau pun berhenti berjalan. Namun tak membalikkan badan.

"Ya?" kau menunggu pertanyaanku.

Gawat. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Tanganku tanpa sadar tergenggam erat. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha menguasai diriku sendiri walau jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

"Pernahkah, kau mencintaiku?" kuucapkan pertanyaan sederhana itu dengan susah payah. "Pernahkah kau, sedikit saja, mencintaiku?" kuulangi sekali lagi, dan kali ini, pertahananku hancur sudah.

Penglihatanku mulai kabur karena air mata yang tergenang. Pendengaranku menjadi samar karena angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang. Aku terjatuh di atas lututku yang mendadak terasa lemas, berharap kau memberi sebuah jawaban.

"Seharusnya, kau menanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Lagi–lagi jawabanmu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Baiklah! Aku sudah tak tahan! Kubiarkan air mataku berjatuhan.

SKIP

_It's a damn cold night, try to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are, but I..., I'm with you..._

_I'm with you..._

'Ternyata ini hanya mimpi. Bertemu lagi denganmu, ternyata hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka,' batinku kecewa. Hatiku perih.

Malam begitu dingin. Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ada yang pergi. Ada yang hilang. Namun aku merasa lebih tenang. Hatiku tenang.

Iya. Kau boleh pergi dari genggaman tanganku. Kau boleh hilang dari pandangan mataku. Namun kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi ataupun hilang dari hatiku, Neji-niisan...

Karena aku telah mengunci semua kenangan bersamamu, saat kita masih bersama, di hatiku yang terdalam. Dan kenangan-kenangan itu, tak akan ada yang sanggup mencurinya dariku, tak seorangpun!

Kecuali jika Kami-Sama menghendaki aku hilang ingatan, atau mati.

Andai kusadari bahwa kaulah yang selalu melindungiku. Andai kusadari bahwa kaulah yang selalu menemaniku. Andai kusadari bahwa kaulah yang selalu menyayangiku.

Andai saja kusadari..., bahwa kaulah yang selalu mencintaiku...

Oh..., betapa aku merindukanmu, Neji-niisan..., teramat sangat rindu.

Aku, setiap kali teringat tentangmu, yang aku inginkan hanyalah bertemu denganmu, dan minta maaf kepadamu. Aku, hanya ingin kau memaafkanku. Itu saja. Andai kau tahu...

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Pilu. Hatiku terasa ngilu seperti disayat sembilu. Kau pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Tadi itu, rasanya seolah kau berpamitan kepadaku. Melalui mimpiku. Dalam tidurku. Kau ternyata menungguku di sana, seakan kau tahu aku pasti ke sana suatu hari. Dan memang aku ke sana tadi. Melalui mimpiku. Dalam tidurku.

Tanpa kusadari, ada yang berjatuhan dari pipiku. Ternyata tetesan-tetesan sebening kristal mengalir deras dari mataku. 'Hhh..., Kami-Sama..., kuatkan hatiku merelakan kepergiannya, tabahkan diriku menjalani hidup tanpa dia...'

Aku tahu, aku tak perlu merasa kehilangan dirimu. Karena aku bahkan tak pernah memilikimu, walau hanya sebentar saja.

Terima kasih Kami-Sama..., Kau ijinkan aku menjalani kisah ini.

_Quote adalah penggalan lagu I'm With You milik Avril Lavigne_


End file.
